Little Police Girl
by marshmallow jam
Summary: A differant meeting between Alucard and Seras. An idea that has been in my head for a while.
1. A Different Meeting

It was a routine search and destroy. Two maggot vampires were killing families, and desecrating the corpses. The most despicable thing in Alucard's point of view was that they were killing them for money and enjoyment. They would kill the families then loot the house taking money, credit cards, valuables and anything that they desired. The location of the maggots was determines through mere deduction, the house of the Victoria family; two adults and a child, the father a policeman and the mother a nurse.

* * *

"Seras!" her mother whispered desperately as she ushered the small girl into the cupboard "whatever happens you must stay in here! Promise me!"

"But-"

"No!" her mother snapped "promise me! Promise you'll stay in here!"

"I…I promise mummy."

Her mother shut the cupboard door and turned away, Seras chewed her finger nails anxiously, a habit that, had her mother seen her, would have got her into trouble. 'Those men…' she thought 'they must be making mummy scared…' suddenly she heard her father scream

"No! Leave her alone!" A loud thud followed by another scream, the sound of flesh hitting flesh like the cartoons where people fight each other. Seras cried softly, those people were hurting her mummy and daddy!  
There were slats that made up the cupboard door, with large enough gaps to see out of, the yelling increased and she could now see the two men hitting her mummy and daddy, a loud bang sounded in the flat, and one of the men held a familiar object; her daddy's gun. She watched with wide and fearful eyes as her daddy fell to the floor. She wanted to be sick when she saw one of the men licking the spilt blood off of the floor. The other started biting her mummy's neck, and then chewed it actually ripping off bits of flesh, when he pulled away a jet of blood shot out of the torn artery spilling blood everywhere, drenching Seras in it through the cupboard.

Seras' eyes were dull, she felt empty inside…broken. Slowly, she opened the cupboard, and picked up a fallen letter opener that her mother had been using before the men arrived.

Without even thinking Seras shot forward with a speed even she didn't know that she possessed, she stabbed the knife deep into the eye of one of the men, the force making the eye pop. Surprisingly the man fell to the floor, the knife embedded deep in his skull. He was dead.

The other man looked at his fallen comrade and growled in anger "lil' bitch!" he spat and smacked her hard across the face, splitting her lip and causing three deep scratches upon her cheek, she rolled as she hit the floor, all emotion and rational thought seemed to forsake her. The man hit her again and again, but she kept avoiding his attempts to grab her.

Somehow, she managed to snatch up her daddy's gun; it looked ridiculous in her hand, a child of nine holding a police officer's fire arm. The man grabbed her bloody t-shirt and lifted her high in the air.

"I'll freakin' kill you!!" he snarled

Her monotone voice droned "and I'll blow your brains out" her blue eyes were dull and lifeless as she lifted the gun to the vampire's head. To her credit neither her voice nor hand wavered, but a firearm in the hands of a child does not look particularly threatening.

He man laughed "you idiot, you can't kill me! I'm immortal!" he laughed insanely

"There's no such thing as 'immortal', you maggot." A baritone voice resonated through the carnage-wrought room. The vampire spun so abruptly he dropped Seras.

* * *

Alucard could hardly believe his eyes as the blood soaked child killed the unsuspecting maggot. He resisted the urge to laugh in delight as the girl, even though battered and well aware she would die lifted an oversized gun to the head of the pathetic creature that had slaughtered her family and threatened to shoot. He stepped in when the abomination dared call itself immortal.

"There's no such thing as 'immortal', you maggot." He spat, and took his gun out from his coat, tired of the banter of the idiotic faker he didn't even bother to torment it, opting to shoot it through the head. It fell to the floor with a nauseating squelch. Alucard watched the girls face waiting for the look of disgust, surprisingly he found none. Her eyes were dull and emotionless save for the dry tear tracks on her face. He stepped towards her; she jumped back and lifted the gun again, this time shaking slightly. She bit her bleeding lip and glared at him.

He laughed, delighted at her reaction. It was so strange that it was funny, she looked like a little police girl, especially since the oversized T-shirt she wore as what appeared to be a nightshirt, had the emblem of the police force on it.

"What do you want?!" she spat, her voice cracking slightly "who the hell are you?" she winced in pain, a quick assessment told him her breathing difficulties were likely a result of internal injury. His decision already made, he scooped the child up in his arms, and made his way back to the Hellsing mansion, ignoring her protests, until the pain of her injuries made her lose consciousness.

* * *

"The targets have been silenced, Master" Alucard droned, he held the police girl in his arms, wrapped in his coat. He smirked at the look on his master's face, a twitch of her eye and her mouth displaying the fury she felt inside. Oh he so loved to annoy his Master! It was such fun!

"Alucard…I am being very calm…"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" she pointed wildly to the little girl

"It's a child, Master."

"I KNOW THAT YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING HERE!!?"

"Master is that anyway to talk about someone who silenced one of the targets?" he grinned

"What?" a look of disbelief flooded her features "a child… killed a vampire? How…"

"The police girl watched as her parents were slaughtered, she took up a silver letter-opener and stabbed the freak in the eye, the force was enough to embed it into its skull. Following that, she attempted to shoot the other freak, gaining her injuries in the process." Alucard grinned as he retold the story, he hadn't had this much fun in ages, that girl…she was interesting.

"Injuries?" Sir Integra snapped "and you're wasting time talking? Why on earth did you not take her to the infirmary you idiot?!" she thundered "as if we can afford for a child to be killed in our headquarters! Take her there at once!" Alucard chuckled as he left.

AN- this is my first Hellsing fanfiction, so I don't know whether I did the character's justice, any advice would be welcomed. I'm not sure yet whether I am going to continue this, I suppose it depends of the response to it, anyway please let me know what you think, this idea has been plaguing my thoughts for a while. 


	2. Recovery

When Seras woke up she was welcomed with the sharp and unpleasant scent of disinfect, the kind that is used solely in hospitals. Her torso was wrapped in bandages and she had several dressings, one on her right cheek and another on her left shoulder. The white and blue sheets of the cast iron bead were scratchy against her skin and the sound of machines bleeping created an irritating repetition. To say that Seras was shocked when the man in red who had saved her literally melted through the wall was like saying Hitler was a bit mean. She jumped about a foot in the air and gave out a scream. Alucard laughed, delighted at her reaction.

"Hello police girl." He said with a smirk that was not quite a smile but seemed like the 'Alucard equivalent' of a smile.

"You…you just walked_ through_ the wall!" she spluttered, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes."

"You're not human."

"No"

"What are you then?" She seemed to have gained a small degree of composure

"A vampire." Alucard answered shortly, grinning as he watched her eyes widen.

"Y…you're just like the things that killed them?" it was more of a rhetorical question but Alucard took offense.

"I am nothing like those pathetic vermin!" he spat "I am something different entirely!"

Seras was silent; she looked down, averting her gaze. After everything that had happened she felt numb. She didn't really know how to feel, and that scared her the most. She wanted to cry for her mum and dad but she couldn't she wanted to hate the- man- in- red because he had said he was a vampire, but hadn't he saved her life? As she thought back to the incident she felt disgusted, she had killed someone, alright he was a murderer and a vampire but she had still killed him, and in such a gruesome way, how could she not feel any guilt? She was now a murderer!

"You're an idiot." The-man-in-red commented dryly "you're upset because you killed a vampire that was going to kill you? That killed your mother and father and consumed their blood? Those vermin would have tore your throat our and drank every drop of your blood, and not even because they were thirsty…they killed your family because they enjoyed it, so why the hell are you upset about not feeling guilt, Police Girl? You did the world a favour by destroying it."

There was silence. The-man-in-red's words made sense to her, but she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't. Instead she said "my name is Seras Victoria, not 'Police Girl'"

"And my name is 'Alucard', Police Girl."

________________________________________________________________________________

Sir Integra Hellsing was by no means a coward. At twelve she had become the leader of the Hellsing organisation on the event of her father's death, only to have then been hunted down by her uncle as he tried to kill her and take her place. She had dealt with the council of twelve, who had doubted her not only because of her age and inexperience but because she was a girl. Everything that Integra did, weather it was thinking up strategies for attack and ways to improve the organisation or if she participated in the round table conferences, everything that the young night did she did with honour, pride and dignity, which made the fact that she was nervous about meeting a nine year old little girl all the more ludicrous. The girl had been out cold for several days, the Doctor Jacobs, who had previous experience with paediatrics, had informed her that the girl was now awake.  
Integra sighed and rubbed her eyes she addressed Doctor Jacobs (over the intercom) once more "Very well, is she stable enough to be brought up?"

There was a pregnant pause "sir Integra… Alucard just came and took the child he said it was under your orders…"

For a few long moments there was utter silence before the infuriated voice of Integra Hellsing screamed "ALUCARD!!!" The occupants of the manor paid no heed, it had been a common occurrence lately, Integra had just turned seventeen and her confidence had blossomed, she came into her own with the organisation and with that came an increase to Alucard's teasing. Whereas before she had been a little nervous (although she had never let it show) around the vampire, but after nearly five years she had become impatient and frustrated with his ways, she now preferred to simply shout at him which, to her annoyance, only seemed to amuse him so much that he continued to annoy her just to laugh at her reaction.

A familiar baritone laugh came from the door "You called, Master?" he had a smirk plastered on his face and was holding the little girl in his arms. Strangely she didn't seem to mind and did not appear to be scared or even a little disturbed about being held by the vampire.

Integra cast her cold, assessing eyes over the little girl. "Why exactly did you deem it necessary to remove the child from the infirmary?!" she spat, her voice so loud it could most probably have been heard from the other side of the manor.

Alucard smirked "did you not express interest in meeting the Police Girl? I was simply following your orders master." Integra clenched her fists in anger; she glared at Alucard as if hoping he would spontaneously combust.  
"Well I certainly don't need her hurt more than she is! What were you thinking? Allowing her out of the infirmary without Doctor Jacobs' permission?!"

"Simple master, the police girl won't let go of me." The little girl's vice like grip on his red jacket made creases and crinkles; she gripped the material like a lifeline. One small arm was around his neck clinging on like a limpet. The contrast between the two of them was comical. Alucard cast an impressively imposing image, his height dwarfed most men, and his demonically red eyes were eerie, they seemed to glow from beneath his unruly mane of dark hair. Seras on the other hand was small for her age with large bright-blue eyes and blonde hair; she wore a pair of over-large hospital pyjamas and a dressing gown. If the situation hadn't been so serious Integra would have laughed.

"Yes, she seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Integra's voice alone betrayed how she felt about this. Under normal circumstances Alucard could influence people to do drastic things, he inspired fear, horror and cowardice, and he often liked to manipulate people for his own enjoyment. For Alucard, life seemed only about amusement, like he had lived for so long such trivial matters that other fought and died for were nothing more than a bit of fun. A child under the influence of Alucard could be moulded into whomever or whatever Alucard chose them to be.

Alucard bent down and placed the Seras on her feet, however, she wouldn't let go of him, and she clung to his neck with her iron grip. Alucard looked her in the eye and said firmly. "Let go,**Now**." To the young knight's complete surprise the little girl did as she was told, she let go of him (albeit reluctantly at first) and stood facing the woman in front of her.

"You have put me in quite a compromising position, police girl." Integra spoke swiftly and to the point, looking directly into the blue eyes of the child. "you have seen too much, and whilst under normal circumstances you would just be left alone, no one would believe your story, but due to your age and the fact that you killed one vampire and survived the attack of another means that you do not fall under the guidelines or protocols of my organisation. Therefore it is my decision that you will remain here for the next four months, when there will be a conference to decide your fate."  
What Integra did not mention however was that the Hellsing organisation was always on the lookout for potential assets- people who could be better that the average soldier. They had found Walter during the war, and he had only been in his mid-teens. Could it be that, with training, this girl would prove to be an asset? And there was Alucard's strange interest in her, as though she knew something about the child that he would not tell anyone, delighting in his private joke. Yes…for now Integra would watch the child.


	3. Increacing Influence

Sir Integra Hellsing observed the child before her with a calm demeanour. It had been around a quarter to ten when she had received a call from the school that Seras had been enrolled in three weeks before, asking if she could come by the school to talk about a few things. The tone of voice of the caller was strained and clearly something was wrong. Sir Integra had agreed, something that she normally would have protested against and more than likely sent a proxy in her place, but there was something about that child...

Just as the knight had entered the car awaiting her, Alucard decided that he would be joining her. He simply slipped into the car and smirked and her withheld anger. When they had arrived at the school they were met by a teacher and both were quickly rushed to the headmistress' office. There, sat in a small purple chair was Seras, there were blood splotches on her clothes her pale hands were stained a rusty colour. Integra raised an eyebrow at her; Seras met her eyes briefly before finding their way to her feet. "It's not mine." She said softly

"If Seras is not injured, then why am I here?" Integra inquired coolly

The headmistress seemed to be reining her anger "Seras put a boy in the hospital Ms. Hellsing!"

"-Sir Hellsing." Integra interjected "is the appropriate term."

Seras muttered something softly, which caused Alucard to grin. "Speak up!" the headmistress snapped "what have you got to say for yourself!"

"He deserved it." She snapped back her eyes burning a furious blue "he insulted my parents, and me! He called my dad a filthy pig for what he did! He said that I should have died alongside them! He deserved what he got! If he is pathetic enough to start a fight with me then he should follow through with his threats!"

It was in that singular moment that Integra realised just how influential Alucard had been. The words from the girls mouth were surely not her own? Not when they bared such horrific semblance to Alucard's own speech patterns. He was moulding her, twisting her thoughts and turning her into something, exactly what though, was what she was uncertain of.

Seras was allowed back to the school, but she was on constant watch. She sat alone in the classes, and at the breaks, when she returned to the manor she would finish her homework before rushing off in search of Walter. The child and the retainer had formed an odd sort of friendship, she would ask millions of questions and would assume – with the naivety that only a child could possibly posses- that he knew all the answers to. Sometimes he would help her with her homework and others he would take her aside and teach her random things either the way that gunpowder worked or sometimes he would teach her how to play chess. In return she would accompany him whilst he preformed his duties, and she would try to help in any way she could. However, come nightfall when Alucard awakened she would rush to the lower levels as if she had been called and would not let him out of her sight until her eyes finally drooped and she was lost to the realm of dreams.

The oddest thing however, was the way that she seemed terrified of sir Integra, she would offer the proper respect but she seemed to try and spend as little time around her as she could.  
This made it extremely difficult for Integra to try and watch over her, as much as she hated to admit it –even just to herself- Integra had begun to like the child.

AN- I truly apologise for the lateness of this update, as well as the ridiculously short length, but I have had a severe case of writers block for a lot of my stories, and it is increasingly difficult to update as I am now doing my GCSE exams. I will update whenever I can and I hope you like this tiny chapter. 


	4. The Convention of Twelve

The headquarters of the Hellsing organisation despite being a mansion and the ancestral home of the Hellsing family was a very clinical looking building. Despite the many paintings and antiques that lined the corridors the entire mansion held a cold and unfeeling atmosphere, the very last place in the world you would expect to find a child.

The leader of the organisation was Sir Integra Hellsing, in personality and appearance she greatly resembled the cold and clinical mansion. Her eyes seemed perpetually narrowed, and her long, white-blonde hair only emphasised her cool nature. The way she dressed in tailored, masculine looking suits provided an air or seriousness. Despite this appearance of being an uncaring, cold hearted leader, Integra was for all intents and purposes still a teenage girl. The way she commanded Alucard seemingly fearlessly stemmed purely from annoyance and complete trust in her ancestor's abilities.

Integra was well aware of the significance of today's date, it had been exactly four months since Seras Victoria had come to live at the Hellsing mansion, and four months since she had been under the influence of the vampire Alucard. During the entire duration of the little girl's stay, Integra still could not figure out why the child always seemed so wary around her. It was a little under a week until the round table conference concerning the fate of Seras Victoria would occur.

Seras had flourished under the guidance of Walter, he school grades were the top of each of her classes, she spoke well and always did her homework on time. She was always presentable and polite and tried her very best to succeed in every aspect of her new life. It was the influence of Alucard that Integra was unaware of the extent or effect of on Seras.

Integra sighed as she strode purposefully through the halls of her mansion, the sound of her footsteps reverberating throughout the halls as she walked. From out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of yellow dart behind a pot plant. She turned swiftly "I know you are following me, Seras. Come here."

Reluctantly, a small nine-year-old, wearing a pair of grey cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt, shuffled her way towards the young knight, her eyes finding her boot-clad feet suddenly fascinating.

"Why were you following me?" Integra asked calmly. Seras flinched but remained silent. "Seras, I promise that I won't be angry, please tell me why you were following me."

"I just wanted to see how you do it." Seras mumbled petulantly

A solitary white-blond eyebrow rose "Do what exactly?"

Seras' head shot up suddenly, a fire burning in her blue eyes "How you are so powerful! You must be to be Alucard's master! That's why... that's why I was always so scared!" she proclaimed "but now I'm not! I want to be strong too! That way I can repay Alucard and you for everything you have all given me!"

Integra's usually narrowed eyes widened comically. This child...this little girl who had always seemed so afraid of her...wanted to be like her? Wanted to repay her for giving her a temporary place to stay?

"There is no need," Integra said calmly "to repay anything. You do recall that this is a temporary situation, you may not even be staying here for much longer."

Seras, surprisingly, did not react negatively to this, on the contrary; she grinned widely. "I've been training really hard Sir Hellsing! Walter said I'm getting good, and Alucard says he might let me go out and play with some more freaks with him soon!"

Integra's blood ran cold. Had she heard correctly? Had Alucard really been so big an influence on this girl that in only four months together he had been able to convince her that slaughtering freak vampires...was a game?

Seras, not noticing how the blood had drained from Integra's face or the horrified expression painted across her features, happily carried on speaking "Why don't you come and watch me train , Sir Hellsing, I was going to head down to see Alucard now, we can go together and you can see how I can help destroy some vampires!"

In a surprising turn in confidence around the leader of the organisation, Seras snatched the elder girl's hand with her own and lead her to the basement which served as the dwelling for Hellsing's pet vampire.

Seras, still holding Integra's hand knocked on the basement door and called out in a happy-go-lucky sing-song voice "A-lu-ca-aa-rd!"

The door opened seemingly of its own accord and as soon as it did Seras ran, giggling happily into the room in search of the vampire, letting go of the Hellsing director's hand as she did so. Integra was still shocked by the strange turn of events and watched silently as the still laughing blonde girl ran across the room and flung her arms around the seemingly ageless vampire, who simply looked rather amused, as if he had seen everything that had gone on, and knew exactly what Integra was thinking, he flashed her a grin and he picked up the small child who clung to him as if he were her favourite thing in the world.

"Is everything alright, my master? You seem out of sorts. Surely you aren't upset that the police girl is not longer afraid of you?" Alucard grinned as Integra managed to regain control of herself as she glared at him.

"Seras said that you and Walter have been training her, she brought me here to show me her abilities." Integra bit out her irritation obvious.

Alucard grinned as if he had won a prize, the moment she glared at him. "Police Girl, go get the knives." Seras happily hopped down from Alucard's arms and ran towards the large throne-like chair in the centre of the room, from behind which she retrieved a pair of standard issue Hellsing combat knives which she promptly tucked into her belt, before running eagerly back to Alucard.

Alucard lazily patted her on the head, as you would a favourite dog, before turning to Integra with a satisfied smirk on his face and a gleam in his red eyes, before abruptly grabbing the small girl by the shirt and throwing her abruptly into the air, much to Integra's horror.

The happy grin on Seras' face never wavered as she skilfully twisted in the air, unsheathed the knives and lashed out at Alucard as she fell, managing to kick him surprisingly forcefully in the neck and stab his torso at least four times before she landed in a roll, breaking her fall.

Alucard lazily dodged every practiced swipe that Seras viciously supplied, showcasing a surprisingly adept and skilful ability. The child suddenly dropped to her knees in the middle of a run and slid across the floor under Alucard's legs and delivered a successful hit, to both of the Achilles tendon's on the back of the vampire's legs, sending him to the floor instantly. But the blonde haired child didn't falter in her attack; she jumped to her feet and slashed the vampire's neck without a second thought, smiling serenely as she did so. As if everything was a grand game.

"See Sir Hellsing! I told you I could do it!" the little girl giggled, blood drenching her clothes, staining her hair and splattered across her cherubic face, painting a horrific image.

Alucard's corpse quickly repaired itself, and soon enough he stood as good as new, with a hand on Seras' shoulder, an action that made her beam with happiness and pride, the drying blood on her face flaking as her cheeks stretches with her grin.

"Well, master?" Alucard questioned his eyes glistening with amusement "Don't you think that the police girl can become an asset to Hellsing?"

It took a few moments for the teenage knight to find her voice "I am sure she will." She said, carefully removing any waver from her tone. Inside she was horrified, was this what it had felt like for her father when he had recruited Walter, this feeling of utter repulsion? She hated the side of her that was carefully analysing exactly what job she could assign the diminutive fighter, carefully plotting how best to utilise her skills. Sir Hellsing turned her back on the pair, and strode importantly out of the room, returning to her office ignoring her personal turmoil, and writing down the possible uses that Hellsing had for Seras Victoria.

* * *

The Convention of Twelve consisted of twelve members, all of whom were nobles, politicians or military leaders. The sixteen year old Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at the head of the table, her hands intertwined, and her chin resting upon them as she watched the proceedings of the conference seemingly without much input upon her account.

"I understand that you have recently acquired a new asset, Integra." A haughty looking man whom Integra recognized as the current Minister of Defense proclaimed, deliberately calling the leader of the convention by her given name.

"You are correct; the Hellsing organization had welcomed an extremely valuable asset, Miss Seras Victoria. I have witnessed her skills personally, and believe that because of her age and appearance she will be very useful in the future."

"How so?" the man to her left questioned "has she some experience in combat?"

Integra smiled "She has trained the duration of her stay and has acquired a fair amount of skill, but experience is not the case. Miss Victoria is nine years old and she managed to defeat a vampire with no weapon other than a letter opener. The applications of using a small child to destroy vampires are vast; not only will this result in an underestimation of skill of their part, but an inconspicuous way of having placing one of our operatives in key situations. I can assure you, gentlemen, that if Miss Victoria continues to progress at her current rate, she will be fit for active duty in little under a year."

The table exploded into uproar, some dismissing the idea of using a child as ludicrous, the others arguing for using the girl, and dismissing the other views. Integra just watched the proceedings with a smile on her face and waited for the commotion to die down, as they eventually did.

"You are certain that the girl will be useful, Sir Integra?" the man to her right questioned calmly.

"I am. As I have said already, she has already proven herself." Integra's icy gaze passed over each of the men in the room, and she coolly questioned "All those in favor of the acceptance of Seras Victoria into Hellsing?" more than half raised their hand. "Opposed?" only four raised their hand, all of whom, Integra noted, had children of their own.

It was settled. Seras Victoria would become a member of the Hellsing organization.

AN- I'm really sorry about how long this took to post, but I had to rediscover where I was going with this story, and I hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
